Mud
by poke-a-spark
Summary: Tifa arrives home late and full of mud. Aerith helps her clean up before bed. Yuffie informs Leon about sights one should never have the displeasure of walking in on, much to his own displeasure. Forced to listen anyways, Leon decides he really would have rather not known. Aerith/Tifa.


**Mud**

**Summary:**** Tifa arrives home late and full of mud. Aerith helps her clean up before bed. Yuffie informs Leon about sights one should never have the displeasure of walking in on, much to his own displeasure. Forced to listen anyways, Leon decides he really would have rather not known. Aerith/Tifa.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it. I am not making a profit off of this story. I am just a poor college kid who is addicted to the game.**

_**A/N: So I bought Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Final Mix and I'm jumping back and forth between that and FFVII, which is why this pairing popped up again. I'm not sure where exactly I got inspiration for the rest, but we'll chalk it up to overtiredness. Enjoy, or don't, but I'm going to bed.**_

**O0o0O**

Aerith's eyes snapped open as a loud thump sounded in her room followed by some light cursing. Fumbling for the bedside lamp, she turned the altogether too bright light on with a yawn. The voice doing the cursing had sounded intimately familiar, and so it was with little surprise that she blearily leaned over and saw Tifa sitting on the floor by the door.

"Tifa?" Aerith rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the claret orbs of her girlfriend shot up and locked onto her.

"Sorry," Tifa apologized guilty as she held her head in one hand and her right foot in the other. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mm, it's okay," Aerith hummed in response, brushing away the apology. "It's like I've said before; I like knowing when you get home, no matter the time of day or night, alright?"

"Alright," Tifa confirmed, though they both knew Aerith would end up reassuring her the next time it happened as well, and they were both aware that there would no doubt be a next time. The two of them shared a tired smile.

"And don't you forget it," Aerith playfully scolded as she rose into a seated position. The soft pink and red blanket fell down around her waist, effectively showcasing the upper half of her borrowed pajamas, which just so happened to belong to Tifa. Though no substitute for the real thing, the red cotton tank-top and black boxers did help on those many nights she ended up sleeping alone, if only because they carried her lover's scent. "May I ask why you're sitting on the floor, cursing and covered in mud at…" Aerith glanced quickly at the clock, the bright LED lights taking a moment to decipher. "At three o'clock in the morning?"

"You may," Tifa answered after a slight pause, bobbing her head slowly in affirmative.

Aerith waited a few moments, yet no answer was forthcoming. Rolling her eyes in amusement, she reiterated her question, this time with a slight tweak of the words. "Tifa, why are you on the floor at three in the morning, dirty and cursing?"

"Well," Tifa started to answer only to stop abruptly. "You see…" Tifa trailed off, hesitating as she lifted a hand to rub her tired eyes only to flounder before letting it drop as she realized it was muddy. "It's kind of a really long story…"

"You look tired, love." Aerith's expression softened as she gazed concernedly down at her muddy and disheveled companion who had yet to move from her half sprawled position on the threshold to their room.

"Yeah," Tifa stifled another yawn. "It's been a long week. Say, you haven't moved anything around, have you?"

Aerith blinked at the sudden jump in topics, the complete randomness of the question causing her to freeze half way off of the bed. "No, I don't believe so. Why?"

"You're sure?" Tifa cocked her head slightly as she peered up at her approaching girlfriend. "You didn't move any of the furniture around since I was last here?"

"No, everything's in the same spot it's always been," Aerith's brows rose in bemusement as she came to a stop next to the prone form on the floor. "Why?"

"Well," Tifa shifted slightly as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, her reactions only serving to intrigue her companion more. "I left my boots by the door so I didn't trail mud everywhere…"

"A valiant effort, but unfortunately, quite futile," Aerith pointed out in amusement, watching as Tifa's cheeks went a shade darker as she glanced down at the puddle of murk she was currently sitting in. "It's the thought that counts, though, so thank you." Leaning down, she softly pecked the younger girl on her red cheek and offered her a hand up.

"Aerith," Tifa leaned away from the kiss slightly as she mumbled. "I'm all dirty." Raising a hand, she waved the muddy appendage lightly to prove her point.

"You may have a kind and gentle heart, Tifa Lockheart," Aerith began, voice both firm and full of fondness. "But you've always been a rough and tumble kind of girl, and you've always rated how well your day was on a scale of how messy and banged up you were come nightfall. I've come to terms with the fact that your showers take longer than even Yuffie's, and that your laundry piles up faster than Leon's when he's on a training kick." Shaking her hand slightly in emphasis, she smiled wryly. "That being said, I'm not afraid of a little dirt; it does wash off, you know."

"How come you always know what to say to get your way?" Tifa playfully sighed long-sufferingly, finally clasping the proffered hand and allowing the older girl to hoist her up onto her feet.

"Oh?" Aerith looked at her companion with a raised brow, amusement audible in her voice. "Is that a complaint I'm hearing?"

"No ma'am," Tifa replied saucily, grinning impishly as her hand rose in a half-hearted salute.

Aerith snorted in amusement as she shook her head at her girlfriend's antics. "Very funny, but don't think I've forgotten; if you don't stop dilly-dallying and continue with your story, I'll have to take drastic measures."

"Like what?" Tifa questioned, curious despite herself at what it would take to keep her little incident to herself.

"Hmm," Aerith pondered for a moment. "I could always make you sleep with Yuffie? I'd say the couch, but as of yesterday we no longer have one." Cid had taken one look at the ugly thing, had decided it would better serve them in a scrap heap, and had cannibalized it for parts.

"You wouldn't," Tifa breathed in alarm, gazing nervously at her girlfriend. If that was the case then she'd gladly spill the beans; Yuffie wasn't the world's best sleeping partner. If she wasn't flailing about throughout the night, than she was dead to the world, a fact that wouldn't be so bad if she also wasn't a clingy sleeper with an iron grip.

"You're right, I wouldn't," Aerith conceded. She enjoyed what little time she had to sleep next to the martial artist too much to bar her from their bed for something this silly. "I'm sure I can think of something else, however."

"Alright, alright," Tifa grumbled with a slight pout, steadfastly ignoring the little coo her girlfriend gave at what she deemed an adorable expression. "I couldn't see well in the dark and ended up stubbing my toes on the door frame."

"I see," Aerith cleared her throat slightly, attempting to keep her voice level. "Honey, I regret to inform you, but I'm not in the habit of moving doorways. It's where it's always been."

"Yeah," Tifa muttered. "I figured that was the case. A girl can hope, though."

"Of course love," Aerith gave the blushing girl an indulgent look. "Nobody will hold it against you. Is that how you hurt your head?"

"I…" Tifa mumbled her words lowly, blush traveling up her face and coloring her ears.

"I'm sorry," Aerith prompted. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I…" Tifa sighed, her pout deepening as she glared at the wardrobe beside the door. Speaking quickly, she grumblingly reiterated what she had just mumbled. "I grabbed my foot, slipped in the mud, pitched sideways, and ended up head-butting the wardrobe. Happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy that you're hurt," Aerith tried to scold the younger woman for even thinking such a thing, but due to the laughter visible in her dancing green orbs, her argument fell a little short of the mark. Glancing at the slight dent visible on the side of the wardrobe in question, she was unable to stop a giggle from bursting forth.

"Aerith," Tifa scowled and crossed her arms, though she refrained from stomping her foot. "It's not funny; that wardrobe is _hard_."

"Well it's a good thing your head is harder," Aerith pointed out in amusement. Seeing the taller woman's pout deepen and her mouth open, she quickly patted her on the head and walked down the hall to the washroom door. Glancing over her shoulder, she spoke before she walked in, leaving the door open behind her in invitation. "Come on, a nice shower will make you feel better."

Tifa stood stubbornly on the threshold to their room before sighing, her shoulders slumping slightly in resignation. There was no use pouting at an empty room. Deciding a shower seemed like a splendid idea, Tifa quickly walked the few feet to the washroom, disrobing and dropping her muddy clothes along the way. Walking into the room in just her sports bra and underwear, she returned Aerith's indulgently amused gaze with an innocent one. "What?"

"Really?" Aerith turned her attention from testing the temperature to the clothes strewn about the hallway and back to her innocently smiling companion. "And what, exactly, made you think that leaving your dirty clothes everywhere was okay?"

"Umm…" Tifa's look of innocence was frozen on her face. "The hallway was already full of mud and the washroom wasn't?"

Rolling her eyes, Aerith walked back to the shower and finished adjusting the temperature of the water. "Hurry up and finish getting undressed, Stinky."

"Hey," Tifa defended over her shoulder as she grabbed the bottom of her bra, body angled away from her girlfriend and towards the open door. "I may be dirty but I'm not stin…ky…" Tifa trailed off as she turned her head and came face to face with a half-asleep ninja.

Neither of them blinked as they stared blankly at each other.

"Um, hi, Yuffie," Tifa's words were stilted and awkward, a blush slowly rising up her chest and suffusing her cheeks. Yuffie didn't respond, didn't blink, and just as Tifa began shifting in discomfort, gravity took hold and her breasts fell out of her half-raised sports bra with a slight bounce.

Tifa froze in embarrassed horror.

Yuffie finally blinked.

Neither of them registered the poorly concealed snort of amusement and following giggles emanating from behind the martial artist.

"M'kay." Yuffie slowly raised her hands and covered her eyes. "I'm just… I'm just gonna use the other toilet. You two can continue doing… stuff… when I'm not… here." Swiveling on her feet, she marched out the door, mumbling under her breath. "And while you're at it, I'll be downstairs washing my eyeballs out with laundry detergent."

"Oh, Yuffie," Aerith wrestled control of her giggles and scurried quickly to the door, calling out after the retreating ninja. "Can you bring up a cup of tea for Tifa?"

Receiving a muffled affirmative, Aerith moved the door so that it was nearly shut, leaving just a crack so that they'd be able to receive the tea. Turning around, she giggled again at the red and frozen form of her girlfriend. Moving forward, she grabbed the bra out of the martial artist's hands and tugged it over her head. "Really, Tifa; it's just Yuffie. You look like you just walked naked onto a stage of millions."

"Just Yuffie," Tifa squeaked, finally unfreezing as she registered the fact that Aerith hand moved onto her underwear and was prompting her to lift her feet. "She's like a little sister to me; it's _all_ _kinds_ of awkward. How would you like it if she walked in on _you_ while you were half naked?"

"Oh she has," Aerith commented nonchalantly, eyes dancing in amusement at her girlfriend's wide-eyed expression. "Which is why I'm surprised she walked right in, though I suppose that's our fault for leaving the door wide open. At least Leon's learned by now to be overly cautious."

Tifa turned to stare at her girlfriend incredulously as the flower girl all but pushed her into the shower stall and under the pleasantly hot water. "What, do you make it a habit of running around naked when I'm not here?"

"Hmm, no," Aerith responded faux-innocently, the wicked gleam in her eyes spoiling the effect. She waited until the younger girl tilted her head back under the spray and closed her eyes to continue. "I'm not much of a runner, myself."

"Wait," Tifa's eyes and mouth popped open wide at what was being implied, causing her to blink furiously and splutter as she received a mouthful of water. "What!"

**O0o0O**

Yuffie hobbled into the kitchen like a zombie, a look abject horror on her face as she banged around the cupboards looking for tea, lowly mumbling all the while. Finally finding Tifa's favorite tea in the back of the third cupboard she ransacked, she quickly filled up the electric teapot and plugged it in. Sticking the teabag into the first clean mug she grabbed, which just so happened to be a cute little yellow thing in the shape of a chocobo's head, she leaned against the counter and stared blankly at the slowly heating water.

That was how Leon found her as he tiredly stumbled into the kitchen in a pair of his baggy sleep pants. Glaring blearily at the oddly stationary ninja, Leon spoke, his voice gruffer than usual due to sleep. "What's with all the noise? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Squall…" Yuffie whispered, slowly turning around.

"It's Leon," Leon interjected, annoyed. How hard of a name was it to remember? It was only two syllables long.

"It was horrible…" Yuffie continued, eyes wide, not acknowledging that the man had even spoke. "Simply horrible… My eyes -my _brain_- will never recover…"

Leon looked blankly at the overdramatic ninja. He took in the disaster of a kitchen, the boiling water, and the chocobo mug, and settled back on the ninja. It was then that he made a very wise decision. "I don't want to know."

Snapping into action as the stoic brunette made to turn around, Yuffie leapt across the room and launched onto his shoulders, attempting to shake them wildly yet barely managing to budge them. "Squall! You don't understand! This was horrible! Awful! _I may never recover_!"

Sighing in annoyance, Leon dislodged the babbling ninja, knowing he was going to regret asking yet not wanting to risk the ninja tailing him to his room. "What, Yuffie. What was so horrible?" His voice was monotone and, almost as an afterthought, he reminded her yet again what his name was. "And it's Leon. Or I'm not going to hear a word you say." It may have been petty and childish, but he was tired and desperate; at this point, he was almost certain she mixed his name up on purpose.

"Squall, Leon, _whatever_; that doesn't matter," Yuffie allowed him to back up so as not to get smacked by her wildly flailing arms. "What matters is that I walked in on Aerith and Tifa in the shower!"

"I…" Leon blinked blankly at the twitching ninja. "Wasn't expecting that at all."

"Neither was I!" Yuffie wailed. "All I wanted to do was _pee_, damn it, and instead I got an eyeful of _Tifa-boobs_!"

"It's not like you've never seen them naked before," Leon bit out haltingly as he glanced longingly in the direction of his room, extremely uncomfortable with the current topic. Maybe with a head start… "You're all girls, right?"

"It's not the same!" Yuffie insisted loudly. "Sure I've seen them, but not together! I saw my sisters in everything but blood naked and about to do decidedly non-sisterly things in the shower!"

"Yuffie," Leon shifted uncomfortably, inching backwards. He was almost ready to chance having her invade his sanctuary if there was the slightest chance he could escape this subject. "They're a couple. They've been a couple for a while. Couples do… _that_."

"That's not the _point_! Okay, so maybe they weren't _actually_ in the shower yet, and all of the sensitive bits _were_ covered beside Tifa's boobs, but the intent was there!" Yuffie emphatically defended her case. "I'm a teenager with a working imagination! I will never be rid of these images of my sisters…"

"You're being overdramatic," Leon rolled his eyes. "Just drop it and move on."

"Over dramatic? _Over dramatic_?" Yuffie all but screeched. "I am not being over dramatic! Imagine how you'd feel if it was you!"

"I wouldn't have walked into the obviously occupied washroom," Leon interjected dryly.

"Yes you, mister grumpy-pants. You're a healthy young man with bits that most likely work, and you've got to have some sort of imagination in that hard noggin of yours." Yuffie completely ignored his input. "I mean, the verdict's still out on whether or not you're in the closet... Like, for example, even I could see that both Quistis and Rinoa were into you, and you barely gave them a second glance!"

"Yuffie," Leon's eye began twitching as the topic of conversation went from extremely uncomfortable to outright forbidden.

"Seriously man, what the hell's wrong with you?" Yuffie rambled on, not registering the fact that if she were anyone else she'd have been skewered by now. "They were hot – even I can admit that – they were smart, and they were genuinely nice people, not the complete bitches that usually flock to your grumpy-pants persona."

"Yuffie," Leon's voice deepened into a growl, his fingers beginning to twitch as well. It was a shame that he left his gunblade in his room.

"But noooo," Yuffie huffed. "They could have been a different species for all you cared. Hell, you were more interested in any scrap of info Tifa came up with about Cloud. Actually, now that I mention it…"

"Yuffie!" Leon barked, finally drawing the hyperactive ninja's attention. "We are not talking about this."

"Oh. Right," Yuffie blinked. "The point of the conversation this time actually _wasn't_ your sexual orientation. What was I…? Oh right! Tifa, boobs, our sister-figures doing the nasty in the shower."

"Just let it go, forget it ever happened, and use caution when entering private rooms," Leon sighed in aggravation as he rubbed his temples. All he wanted was some peace and quiet so he could go back to bed.

"But that's the point! I _can't_!" Yuffie huffed as she yanked lightly on her hair in frustration. "Seeing them alone is one thing; it's kind of embarrassing but I can deal. Seeing them together is downright _not cool_ because even if I don't see anything, my mind is more than capable of filling in the blanks!" Leon shifted again in extreme discomfort as Yuffie went on to explicitly describe just what her mind was capable of coming up with. "There'll be water, so that means wet slick bodies. There'll be hands, and boobs, and tongues, and other sensitive bits."

"Yuffie, kindly shut up," Leon glared at her as she paid his desperate request no heed. She was right; he did not want those images in his head and yet, thanks to Yuffie, his mind was starting to form a clear picture. He shifted again in extreme _agitated_ discomfort.

"And hands on boobs, and tongues on tongues, and tongues on boobs, and hands in-" Yuffie blinked in surprise as a large hand covered her mouth, effectively muffling the rest of her words beyond recognition.

"Yuffie," Leon scowled. "Just go to bed."

Yuffie tried to answer but her words were all muffled. Drawing her brows together, she pointed at the hand still covering her mouth. Leon hesitated a moment too long, however, and ended up recoiling as a tongue licked his hand.

"Yuck; you taste like metal," Yuffie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I can't; I have to bring Tifa her tea. In the shower. Where they're-"

"If I bring the tea," Leon interjected loudly, his voice overshadowing Yuffie's. "Will you _please_ shut up and go back to bed."

"Yes," Yuffie answered immediately. "Mug's on the counter, bag's in the mug, water's boiling. Good luck and stay strong." Patting the trooper on the back, Yuffie scampered towards her room, only to make an abrupt U-turn and head towards the smaller, secondary washroom.

Sighing, Leon frowned as he ran a hand through his long hair. He wasn't sure how he continuously got suckered into these things, but he was sure it had something to do with living in a predominately female household. He was a minority, but like Yuffie said, he had to stay strong.

Unplugging the teapot, he poured the scalding water into the cup, nose wrinkling slightly at the smell of the tea; he preferred the bitterness of black coffee. Stirring in the correct amount of sugar and milk, removed the bag and tossed it into the trash. Rinsing off the spoon and leaving it in the sink, he put away the sugar and milk and grabbed the cup.

Slowly making his way towards the girls' washroom, he was careful not to spill any of the scalding liquid. Coming to a stop just before the partially closed washroom door, he glanced at the pile of muddy clothes leading from Aerith and Tifa's room. Unable to stop the torrent of images brought forth by Yuffie's earlier rambling, Leon blanched and did the only thing he could think to do in a situation like this.

Setting the mug carefully onto the floor, he knocked on the wall beside the door once before abruptly about-facing and heading back to bed. He stayed strong; now he was going to bed.

**O0o0O**

"That would be Leon with the tea," Aerith looked up from where she was running her hands through Tifa's hair, all pretenses of washing the silky locks given up once she was certain she had removed all traces of dirt.

"How do you know?" Tifa asked, eyes half closed as she leaned against the older girl, soaking in the gentle attention she was receiving. At first she had scoffed at the idea of bringing a stool into the shower to sit on, though now, with her tiredness catching up on her, she was both grateful to the seat beneath her and the girl at her back who had stubbornly insisted she use it. "I thought you asked Yuffie to make some."

"Yes, however Yuffie would most likely stumble in here with her eyes closed and mug outstretched," Aerith revealed, reluctantly pushing Tifa upright on the stool once more as she moved away. "Leon, as I said, has learned to be more cautious."

"Where are you going?" Tifa blinked, voice a half-whine as she watched the older girl exit the shower stall.

"Don't worry love, I'll be right back; you still have to tell me how you got all muddy in the first place," Aerith reassured the tired martial artist. Picking up the mug, she finally shut the door and set it on the cupboard before retaking her place behind Tifa. "There; now we won't forget about it and trip on our way out."

"Good idea," Tifa sighed as she leaned back against the warm body once more, hands running soothing circles across her shoulders. "I like it better when you call me that."

"Call you what?" Aerith tilted her head in question. "Love?"

"Yeah," Tifa smiled shyly. "I'm not really one for nicknames, but when you say it, it's okay."

"I'm glad," Aerith smiled, though her mind was slightly preoccupied. "So… Someone else has been calling you 'love'?"

"Yeah," Tifa yawned. "On the last world I was on, where I got all muddy. It was this sleazy pirate guy who kept insisting he was a captain, though I've never heard of a captain without a ship."

"And this… this _pirate captain_, he called you 'love'?" Aerith prodded, seemingly innocent in her intention. "What was his name again?"

"Jack Sparrow," Tifa responded immediately. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Guy's pretty insecure about the whole captain thing."

"I see…" Aerith hummed. "So you and this - this _Captain Jack Sparrow_ - you're friends?"

"What, no." Tifa snorted in amusement. "We're hardly even civil. Hell, I've got a split knuckle because I punched him without my gloves."

"You punched him?" Aerith spoke to further the conversation, though for once she couldn't bring herself to care that her girlfriend had allowed her fists to do the talking.

"It was a reflex," Tifa defended herself, assuming the flower girl was subtly scolding her. "Plus, he shouldn't have copped a feel if he didn't want me to rearrange his face."

"What," Aerith froze, her hands stilling on the oblivious girl's shoulders. Tifa shivered slightly, feeling as if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped a few degrees. Aerith's voice, when she finally found it, came out slowly, her tone low. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning. What world were you on?"

"Okay, but it's not that long or interesting," Tifa shrugged, accidentally reminding Aerith that she had been massaging the shoulders in front of her. "I followed a lead to this world –I can't remember what it was called- and landed in this sleazy town. Actually, I landed in a pigpen next to this snoring old guy."

"What was the name of the town?" Aerith questioned intently.

"Tor-Tur-Turtlego, or something like that," Tifa struggled to remember the name but quickly gave up. "I'm not sure; I wasn't there long enough to care. Anyways, this guy –Jack- helped me out of the mud and _chivalrously_ helped wipe me off. He seemed most intent on clearing the muck off of my breasts, though, and so I punched him. Hard."

"Is that so…" Aerith frowned, her eyes narrowed as she carefully filed those names away; she would definitely be revisiting them at a later date.

"Yeah, but I figured it was normal around there, cause when he woke up he was smacked in the face by three different woman; really didn't help his broken nose, but even he admitted that he probably deserved them." Aerith was only listening with half a mind at this point, the other half twirling around a half formed plot involving the _helpful_ captain, a small boat, and a particularly vicious thundaga spell. "He showed me around the island, which was basically a bunch of brothels and a liquor store. At that point I figured Cloud had probably already left and so I came here."

Snapping out of her reverie as her girlfriend yawned yet again, Aerith shelved all thoughts of _Captain Jack Sparrow_ for the moment and focused on the tired martial artist. Scanning her once more to make sure she had gotten all of the mud off, Aerith nodded to herself and turned off the tap. Helping her seated girlfriend to her feet, she grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it snuggly around her.

Wrapping herself in a towel as well, she grabbed the tea and led the tired and stumbling girl back to their room. Yawning as the night caught up with her, she quickly soaked up the excess water in both of their hair with a small towel while Tifa drank the now lukewarm tea. Placing the empty cup on the nightstand, Tifa sleepily allowed the older girl to lead her to her side of the bed and tuck her in.

"No pyjamas?" Tifa yawned as she snuggled into the soft blankets.

"Do you want some?" Aerith questioned, freezing half on the bed and half off. "I could go get-"

"No," Tifa's arm snaked out from under the blankets and grabbed the older girl, yanking her onto the bed. Deserting her pillow, she instead snuggled up to the warm body next to her, enveloping them both in the soft blankets with a sigh of content. "No, this is good."

"Good," Aerith whispered softly as she lowered her head for a long, languid kiss. They were both tired, and so it was by unspoken agreement that they left the embrace relatively light, neither delving into the passion simmering beneath the surface. Slowly breaking apart, Aerith reached behind her for the lamp as Tifa snuggled once more into her side, plunging the room into darkness.

"Hey Aerith?" It was a few long moments later when Tifa whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Aerith cracked an eye open in reflex, though it was too dark to see.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Tifa questioned hesitantly. "With me?"

"Silly," Aerith smiled fondly in Tifa's direction. "Who else would I go on a date with? What brought this on?"

"Well, it's just; you're always taking care of me," Tifa explained shyly, eyes heavy. "I figured I could take care of you for once."

"Oh Tifa, I enjoy taking care of you," Aerith leaned forward in the darkness and clumsily rubbed their noses together. "Where would we go? What would we do?"

"Anywhere. Anything." Tifa replied immediately, though she had to pause to yawn. "As long as I'm with you… Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes, love," Aerith closed her eyes happily, snuggling closer to her sweet girlfriend. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Oh good," Tifa yawned again, before mumbling. "G'night Aerith."

"Sweet dreams, Tifa," Aerith whispered to the soundly sleeping bundle in her arms before following her lover into slumber.

O0o0O

Leon glared blearily at the coffee maker, silently ordering it to hurry up as the sun's rays flittered annoyingly through the window. Finally seeing the little red light darken and the green one light up, the gunblade wielder grabbed the beaker of hot coffee and poured himself a large mug. Inhaling the bitter yet oh-so-sweet scent, he was about to take a drink when he heard Yuffie scream.

"My eyes!"

Blinking, Leon resolutely turned his back on the direction the sound came from and took a long drink of the scalding liquid.

He _really_ didn't want to know.

**O0o0O**

_**A/N: Will do more of this pairing eventually, if anyone cares, though it'll probably jump back and forth between KH and FFVII, since there's ups and downs to writing in both worlds/realities. **_


End file.
